Generally, an ink circulation device is used for an ink jet recording apparatus which discharges ink and records images onto a recording medium. This type of ink circulation device reduces omissions of discharge of ink droplets by removing bubbles or foreign materials generated inside nozzles of an ink jet head.
The ink used in the ink jet recording apparatus has a temperature zone (optimum temperature) suitable for discharging the ink droplets. If the ink is used at a temperature outside the temperature zone, there is a concern that there may be deterioration in a discharging performance of the apparatus.
Here, as an exemplary conventional technology of heating the ink stored in a tank inside the ink jet recording apparatus, ink may be directly heated by providing a heater inside the tank.